The House Of The Dead Scarlet Dawn
by SonicMane6
Summary: Join from a distance in another World As Two AMS Agents, A Hedgehog And Six Ponies will stop a Zombie invasion
1. Introduction

**WARNING:**

**This Game considers Jumpscare and Horror.**

**Let's Great ready for some action!**

**Created by SonicMane6**

**Based on an Arcade Game.**

"**Curien, Goldman it's time to for humans to decide, extinction or evolution?" Said A name that can't revealed **

**A Game that was made by SEGA, A Game that was created by the Unreal engine.**

**Starring our Main/mane cast Heroes….**

**Ryan Taylor the brother of James Taylor and an AMS Agent. **

"**How you feel cool yeah?"**

**Kate Green an AMS Agent.**

"**Something will be released all over the world."**

**The Mane Six.**

**Twilight Sparkle the Princess of Friendship.**

"**This is not good."**

**Rainbow Dash The fast flying Pegasus.**

"**It's not a nightmare, right?"**

**AppleJack the Farm earth Pony.**

"**Now this might be the third Strangest thing I've seen."**

**Rarity the Fashionista unicorn.**

"**I Rather Save my Sweetie belle than Die by a bunch of ruffians!"**

**Fluttershy the shy Pegasus.**

"**I wanna go home…"**

**Pinkie Pie the fun loveable earth pony.**

"**This is not fun at all, it's a survival mission here!"**

**And Sonic The Hedgehog The fastest thing alive.**

"**Who is still continuing this case?!"**

**Our eight survivors will have to stop this zombie apocalypse will they save the civilians and ponies, or will they die trying?**

**Ladies and Gentlemen, Filly's and Gentlecolts!**

**I present to you the matter of life and Death!**

"**THE HOUSE OF THE DEAD"**

**Scarlet Dawn.**

"**This could be fun!"**

**Hey guys this is SonicMane6 here and I decided to make another Fanfic called the house of the dead Scarlet dawn! Mlp and Sonic edition join as these saviors stop all the zombies and figure out who's that mystery man, if you guys didn't hear of this game yet it's one of Sega's best rail shooter games.**

**Just a reminder This story will be on hold until February is over so it's going to be on march I'll see you guys later!**

**SonicMane6 Signing off**


	2. Scarecrow Manor

**It was in the middle of the night from the manor and seeing some familiar faces here but not only it's a human party, ponies are also here too.**

The Mane six was following Sonic to meet some special longtime friends he met.

"Sonic darling, I like how you bring us to the party, but can we at least be wearing clothes?" Rarity asked.

"Rarity Just because there's a party going on doesn't mean we have to wear fancy clothes" Sonic replied before he saw Rarity glaring at him "No offense, also my friends are also here but they have some business to take care of."

"Sonic there you are!" A human woman named Kate Green who was wearing red dress a necklace around her neck, also black flowers on her sleeves and dress and high heels. "I'm glad you're here and who are your friends? Are they like the same as the other ponies?"

"Nope These are the barriers of the elements of harmony!" Sonic replied "Twilight, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Meet Kate Green an old friend of mine also she works for the AMS Agency."  
"It's nice to meet you six." Kate greeted.

"It's nice to meet you too kate!" The mane six greeted back.

"Kate where's Ryan?" Sonic asked.

"He's at that hallway." Kate replied as she pointed at the door.

"Thanks Kate! Come on Girls." Sonic said as he and the Mane six went to the hallway.

They meet up a man wearing black gloves a white shirt a black vest, black tie with orange stripes Black pants and black Shoes named Ryan Taylor who was using his device.

"Girls this is Ryan Taylor." Sonic introduced his friend.

"Hi Ryan!" The Mane Six Greeted.

"Hey." Ryan Greeted back.

"Ryan has a brother name James Taylor, but he died from a battle he and Kate encountered." Sonic explained "James Sacrifice himself to save the world and it was bad he was gone."

"Wait how did you that?" Fluttershy asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Well...i"

"There's no signal." Ryan grunted as Kate walked to the others.

"Find anything good?" Kate asked Ryan just shrugged "neither did I. I want to find about the organization, but everyone just asked questions about me."

Suddenly…

**BOOOM!**

That explosion just flinched our Heroes and looked around.

"What's that sound?!" Ryan exclaimed.

it's happening again…

**Chapter 0: Scarecrow Manor**

"Lyra Stop touching those humans' hands!" An earth pony named Bon Bon said.

"Awwww But Bon Bon!" a light green Unicorn name Lyra exclaimed using the puppy dog eyes.

"I'm only doing this for your own good!" Bon Bon said.

Suddenly there were a lot of undead Humans named Zombies were charging and started to kill Some humans and some ponies.

"HAHAHAHA There's more to come Run until you die!" a man wearing a black suit but had no name shouted.

A draconequus named Discord was hiding from the Zombies and seeing the Destruction they were doing to the Mansion.

"Oh my gosh everyone and everypony is getting killed!" Discord before his eyes were wide and realized something "Wait Twilight and the others are here too that means… (Gasp) Fluttershy is in danger! Hang Fluttershy I'm coming!" he snaps his fingers teleporting away.

But some are still inside.

"What's happening?!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Ryan!" Kate called as she threw an assault rifle to him and Sonic.

"Cool! Can we have one of those?" Rainbow asked with a smile on her face.

"You don't have hands." Sonic pointed out.

"Oh, point taken…" Rainbow said.

The People were Running their lives from those Zombies and got past by our heroes.

"Let's go!" Kate said as they all ran then stop and heard three filly screams.

One yellowish earth filly has a red mane with a pink bow on her hair, one white unicorn filly has purple and light pink mane, one orange Pegasus filly has a purple mane.

"Apple Bloom!" Applejack shouted revealing the earth filly's name.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity cried revealing the unicorn filly's name.

"Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash Shouted revealing the Pegasus filly's name.

The three fillies were hiding behind Sonic.

"Those varmit's were tryin' to turn us into applesauce!" Apple bloom exclaimed.

"What?" Ryan just only said.

"Just stay behind we will take care of this!" Sonic commanded.

The zombies came and tried to attack them, but the agents and Hedgehog were shooting at them and all of them died leaving bloods stains down and vanished, then notice behind was a man and Kate just rolled her eyes.

Not this guy again… Kate Thought.

"You ok?!" Ryan asked the man.

"I'll pay you all named the price!" The man said.

But he was not looking as a Zombie just tackled him and bite his neck and starts to bleed.

"Hang on we got ya!" Ryan Said. As he shot that Zombie's head.

"This is the guy who wouldn't leave me alone." Kate said

"Really?" Sonic asked.

"Things never worked out with the clingy types." Ryan said as all of them move on and encounter more zombies.

"Get them off me!" Sonic shouted as he was fighting back the zombies that he was struggling to get out, but Twilight shot a beam saving the blue hedgehog "Thanks oh man that surprised me."

"Those varmints got someone!" Applejack said as she pointed a zombie who was holding a man and was about to throw at our heroes, but Sonic punched the zombie's head it to explode saving that man's life, Applejack bucked a Zombie from the left's stomach and Rainbow Punched a zombie's Guts out.

"I wanna go home!" Sweetie belle said but her voice cracked when tears stream down her face and she was hiding near Rarity in fear.

"Let's go." Kate said but only she Ryan and Sonic continued to move then they stop nearing two wall glass.

"why are you all stopping?" Ryan asked.

"I think it's safe to stay away from that spot…" Fluttershy protested.

"What do you mean sa-"

**CRASH!**

Zombies breaking the two glasses and started to get on the Agents and blue blur, Twilight save them by blasting the zombies.

"Thanks for you're help." Kate said after they got up and the Ponies were starting to move away Cause they hear moaning behind.

"Aim for the chandelier!" Kate Said as She Sonic and Ryan shot it down and it broke falling onto the Zombies.

"Yes, nailed it!" Ryan cheered.

"Behind us!" Sweetie belle screamed as she pointed that Zombies were behind them.

"This is Total Chaos!" Ryan said.

And it's not the Discord One Rainbow Dash Thought.

Ryan headshot Three Zombies Kate headshot two and Sonic headshot four Causing all the Zombies to die, Ryan Tried to open the door but it's locked.

"Ugh it's not opening! I'm breaking it down!" Ryan Grunted before he Tackle the door Causing it to open it freely.

The main lobby has been on fire and Ponies and Humans were Getting out of there fast as they could.

"All of this destruction…" Twilight said quietly.

All of them looked up as they see part of the mansion parts are falling off and killing the zombies that try to get our heroes.

"The Celling is collapsing!" Ryan exclaimed.

**CRASH BANG BOOM!**

The Parts hit the ground making a loud Crash noise.

Suddenly Discord teleported near our heroes.

"Twilight and the others I'm so glad your still safe and alive!" Discord said gladly.

"Discord! Did you teleport everypony and everybody out of here?" Sonic Question The lord of Chaos.

"Well I teleported some ponies out of this disaster, but humans don't have magic sorry." Discord answered then he moves to Fluttershy "at least you all are still alive especially you Fluttershy."

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Applejack asked.

"This is just what James said years ago." Kate said before Ryan looked at her.

"Hey! Did you say my brother?!" Ryan exclaimed.

"The true battle will happen in the future." Kate said from the text she received.

"True battle?" Ryan questioned.

"I wanna go home…" Fluttershy whimpered.

Suddenly…

**BOOOM!**

Another Explosion happened Flinching our heroes again.

"That ain't good!" Sonic exclaimed with a worry.

**200 SECOUNDS UNTIL THE BUILDING COLLASPE**

The Zombies were coming down stairs but were getting shot while they tried to avoid the bullets.

"Talk about making an entrance." Ryan said.

"This place isn't gonna last long." Kate said.

"Uh everyone who's that?" Pinkie Pie Pointed at a man who was about to push an explosive barrel.

"Here shoot this!" The man said as he pushed the barrel to the Zombies and Twilight shot a beam.

**BOOM!**

The Zombies has been Caught by the barrel and been exploded to bits.

"That was Awesome!" Rainbow Dash said excitedly.

Then notice a Helicopter was hovering down the celling.

"You were calling an unmanned helicopter?!" Ryan exclaimed.

"That will lead all of y'all to freedom!" Apple Bloom said.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Discord asked as they all ran to the helicopter and snap his fingers to make it bigger for all to fit.

Our heroes went to the helicopter and got in and started to take off.

"We just made it!" Kate said in relived.

"(sigh) Now we can take a breather." Ryan said.

"Finally, out of this madness…" Fluttershy said gladly all of them are safe.

But Suddenly the Helicopter didn't continue to fly Because Zombies were in a big pile trying to stop it from flying.

"OH, COME ON!" Sweetie Belle exclaimed in frustration.

"FIRE FIRE!" Ryan Shouted as he shooted some of the zombies away.

"Gosh there's to many!" Sonic exclaimed as he shooted one of the zombies off the helicopter.

"this isn't good…" Kate said in a worry.

"ERROR CONTROL LOST CONTROL LOST!" The helicopter system said and it ain't good.

"Welp time to get out of here!" Discord said as he snapped his fingers teleported him, the mane six, and cmc, out of the helicopter but didn't notice Sonic, Ryan and kate were still on the helicopter.

"Jump!" Kate said.

"This could be fun!" Ryan said.

The Agents and Sonic Jumped out of the Helicopter thinking they were gonna make it, but twilight save them by levitating them to safety.

**BOOM CRASH!**

The helicopter has crashed on the Zombies causing all of them to die.

Our heroes looked at all the destruction that was happening here.

"Hold me!" Sweetie belle cried as she hugged Sonic leg.

"Don't worry Sweetie Belle we will get out of this." Sonic said as he hugged the Filly Poor Sweetie Belle is Crying in tears from all of the Disaster.

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Ryan asked Kate.

"Make preparations for now" Kate Replied.

All of them sees the Zombies were crawling down to them.

"You mean run?" Ryan asked.

"The will is important, and more things are the same…" Kate said.

"Sweetie belle Get on my back!" Sonic demanded as Sweetie belle got on his back.

"I will never let go!" Sweetie Belle said.

"There's away all the way here!" Scootaloo said as she pointed at a door that was near the exit.

"hopefully we don't run into the zombies again." Discord said.

A door has been opened and Zombies started to fall out from the ledge.

"What is this a clown car?!" Ryan exclaimed.

"you can say that!" Pinkie Pie said with a smile.

They all heard a chainsaw noise and it was a Zombie that look like a truck driver and it was coming at them, but he got headshot in the face.

"Somebody anybody!" a female voice cried.

"I'll cover you!" Kate Said.

Ryan and Kate Shooted the zombies making the civilians safe.

"hope you're good at running!" Ryan said wishing them good luck.

"Lyra let's get out of here!" Bon Bon screamed.

"I'm Running I'm running!" Lyra shouted.

Our heroes encounter a zombie that was gonna kill a woman but Sonic Punched it's face off.

"Oh, thank you!" The woman said as she was escaping out from the manor.

"I'm scared…" Sweetie belle said as her voice crack.

Applejack Bucked A zombie that was gonna kill a man.

"I thought I was dead!" the man said as he ran.

Two Zombies with a chainsaw came down But Rarity summons Gems at their heads causing it to rip off.

"well it's not lady like but I have to do something! Can't have all the fun." Rarity said.

Suddenly Two Zombie bodies went in front of our heroes.

"What?!" Kate said in surprised.

All of them looked at a Monster Zombie that has Coolant Metal Armor a head mask to breathe and his right hand was holding a Titanium Bardiche, his left hand was holding two zombies.

"What is that?!" Ryan exclaimed.

The Monster Threw the Zombies but was reflected by Discord as he teleported a barrier to block the zombies, The Monster was Coming to attack our heroes but they're having trouble as the bullets didn't affect it.

"Bullets aren't working!" Ryan cried he's started to fall back so did kate and the others.

"We need to run!" Kate said as the monster slice half of the ledge "lets head outside."

"Good idea!" Sonic said as he Kicked opened the Door, but he didn't notice a Zombie was fling out of the way."

Outside there were still zombies out there but Sonic pulled out a hand grenade and throw it somewhere else and the Zombies were full of idiots and followed it.

"Let's go!" Sonic shouted as the rest of them Got out of the way.

They were out of the manor safe and sound, but the parts of the manor were falling apart.

"there's no choice now we have to go…" Ryan said.

"The Party has opened up, but which way shall we go?" Kate asked.

"Looks like The Party has become dangerous." Pinkie said sadly.

"I'll go look for some help I'll see you later and be safe!" Discord said before he teleported away.

"Alright everyone which path should we go now?" Twilight asked.

"The path is in our faiths…" Sonic said.

(Cue House of the Dead Scarlet Dawn Stage clear and Results)

**Things are started to get serious here now our heroes are gonna face a challenge that they have to complete… and it's a life and death Challenge.**

**Next Chapter… **

**The Routes are completely different with some bosses… So, Readers you decide what our hero's faith for the routes they're gonna face?**

**This is SonicMane6 Signing off Peace!**

**House of the Dead Scarlet Dawn is from by SEGA.**

**My little Pony Characters is from by Hasbro.**

**Sonic characters are from SEGA and Sonic Team.**


End file.
